


Kill it or it will kill you

by pica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, Introspection, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levi ha un coltello fra le mani. L’impugnatura è ruvida, di legno scheggiato e rovinato dal tempo, e la lama è sporca, incrostata di fango e sangue rappreso, che non verrà più via.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill it or it will kill you

Levi ha un coltello fra le mani. L’impugnatura è ruvida, di legno scheggiato e rovinato dal tempo, e la lama è sporca, incrostata di fango e sangue rappreso, che non verrà più via. Abbassa lo sguardo. Si sente tremare, me la sue mani rimangono salde, immobili, aggrappate al coltello. Le sue mani. Sono talmente piccole e tonde che non riescono nemmeno a circondare per intero l’impugnatura. E’ un bambino.

Levi non si sente un bambino. Non ricorda nemmeno cosa voglia dire, essere un bambino, anzi, a dirla tutta, non è proprio sicuro di esserlo mai stato. I bambini sono piccoli e innocenti, lui non lo è. I loro occhi sono ricolmi di meraviglia, i suoi sono stanchi e disillusi, tanto pesanti che vorrebbe solo chiuderli una volta per tutte, ma ha troppa paura persino per addormentarsi. Le loro dita sono soffici e minuscole, le sue piene di calli e cicatrici che si ritrova a contare ogni volta che un soldato perde la vita sotto il suo comando. Il loro cuore è grande, enorme, straripa d’amore. Levi non ha un cuore, non più. Forse gliel’hanno strappato via i giganti, o forse se l’è strappato via da solo con questo coltello che ha fra le mani.

Un bambino non dovrebbe impugnare un coltello. E allora perché?

Solleva gli occhi e di fronte a sé, al posto del buio, ora c’è una città. _No_ , si corregge, questa non è una città. Odora di sudicio ed è sporca, non c’è amore qui, né fratellanza, o la speranza intima e sincera di evadere, un giorno, e vedere la luce del cielo. La città sotterranea non è stata altro che una prigione, per lui. Una gabbia da combattimento.

 _Ah._ Adesso ricorda. E’ qui che ha impugnato per la prima volta questo coltello. Gliel’aveva donato qualcuno. Non per farlo contento, ma per insegnarli a sopravvivere. Vorrebbe ridere, ma ormai ha dimenticato come farlo senza sentirsi una fitta di dolore al petto, senza doversi misurare con l’impulso violento del pianto.

E’ da tanto che non piange. Forse è per questo che gli occhi gli fanno male. Quando era bambino piangeva spesso quando la mamma stava male o quando aveva talmente fame da sentirsi i crampi alla pancia. Poi la mamma è morta, e qualcuno gli ha regalato questo coltello; allora aveva già smesso di piangere da un po’.

Da qualche parte, dietro di lui, un cane ulula a un cielo che probabilmente non vedrà mai. Ha la voce roca e stanca, il pelo rovinato ed il torace talmente secco che Levi riesce a contare ogni singola costola, eppure non vuole saperne di smettere di abbaiare. Fa così pena che a Levi tremano le dita attorno al coltello, eppure le sue gambe rifiutano di muoversi. _Smettila_ , pensa, ma persino la sua voce rifiuta di uscire. _Smettila, o ti costringeranno a farlo_. A nessuno piace il baccano inutile in questa città di morti viventi, specialmente quando ricorda loro che lassù c’è tutto quello che non potranno mai avere.

Gli ululati si trasformano in penosi guaiti. _Te l’avevo detto_. Una persona senza volto, poi due, iniziano a prendere il cane a calci, un bambino sudicio raccoglie un sasso da terra e glielo lancia, colpendogli il muso. Li sente ridere, ma le loro risate sono così vuote che gli fanno più pena dei pianti del cane. Senza che possa farci niente i guaiti e gli abbai cessano, e così le risate, i calci, gli insulti. Le persone spariscono, sparisce il cane, e sparisce anche il peso che Levi si portava dentro. _Te l’avevo detto_ , si ripete, e si sente meglio, per un attimo solo.

Quando riapre gli occhi è di nuovo qui, nella città sotterranea. Lo squittio di un topo. Qualcosa si mette in moto dentro di lui, uno schema antico, probabilmente, un bisogno primordiale che ha imparato allora, quando gli hanno regalato questo coltello, forse anche prima. Non sa nemmeno perché, ma affonda la lama nella carne del topo, e lo fa senza esitazione. _Bravo_ , si dice. Si sente crescere dentro una strana soddisfazione, malata e perversa, che aveva iniziato a dimenticare. _Bravo, anche per oggi sei vivo_ , continua a ripetersi mentre strappa la carne con i denti e la ingoia, cruda e pungente, ricacciando indietro un conato di nausea.

 _Bravo_ , una seconda voce si sovrappone alla sua. Si volta con il cuore in gola e non è più in città. Si trova in una stanza, adesso, che sembra volerlo divorare, minuscola e sciupata, riempita solo dell’odore di stantio e di morte. Se la ricorda, però, questa stanza. E’ qui che è cresciuto prima che gli regalassero il coltello. Una donna lo cerca dal letto con occhi stanchi e prossimi a spegnersi, e gli ripete ancora _Bravo, anche per oggi sei vivo_. Come allora, Levi sente le lacrime premergli contro le palpebre, ma non è più in grado di lasciarle uscire. _Mamma_ , la chiama, ma non emette voce. Lei chiude gli occhi e lui lo urla più forte, più forte ancora, ma la donna non può più sentirlo.

Aveva pianto quando sua madre era morta? Oppure aveva già imparato a non farlo? Non riesce a ricordarlo. Forse non è così importante. Forse non si sono nemmeno mai voluti bene, ed è stato il tempo ad aver addolcito i ricordi. Forse quella donna non l’ha mai chiamato per nome, forse è stata felice di abbandonare questo mondo ingiusto, senza pentirsi per un solo istante dell’idea che in esso avrebbe abbandonato anche lui.

Levi non è solo, però. C’è un uomo con lui. E’ alto, porta un cappello strano ed una barba scura sotto cui sbuca un sorriso di cui è meglio non fidarsi.

 _Non perderlo mai_ , gli dice mentre tocca il coltello che Levi stringe fra le mani. _Se lo perdi sei morto_.

 _Perché?_ , gli chiede, e questa volta la sua voce esce, ma è piccola e sottile, come quella di un bambino.

L’uomo affila il sorriso, come fosse esso stesso la sua lama per uccidere. _Perché se non ce l’hai tu ce l’avrà l’uomo accanto a te. E non si farà problemi a infilartelo in gola_.

Levi annuisce. E’ vero, è tutto vero, su questo l’uomo non gli ha mai mentito. Levi lo prende per mano, stringendo nell'altra il coltello e promettendosi che non lascerà mai andare né l’uno né l’altro, che non permetterà all'uomo di abbandonarlo né a chiunque altro di trovarlo impreparato. In fondo quella lama è già affondata nella carne ed è già stata sporcata di sangue, e lui non ha paura di farlo ancora né si sente in colpa perché sa che, se non è lui ad uccidere, qualcun altro ucciderà lui.

Le dita dell’uomo, però, non si chiudono attorno alle sue. Non ha paura della morte, ma di questo si.

Di rimanere solo.

Di nuovo.

 _Non perderlo mai_ , gli dice ancora una volta l’uomo. Levi sente l’angoscia crescergli in petto, tanto pesante da togliergli il fiato. _No_ , prova a dirgli senza riuscirci, e allora scuote il capo e stringe più forte la sua mano, come se potesse intrappolarlo qui, ma l’uomo è già lontano e le sue dita stanno afferrando il nulla, gli occhi sono carichi di lacrime che ricaccia indietro, la testa gli scoppia. Suo zio sorride un’ultima volta. Sorride senza guardarlo. Sorride a quel coltello, e intanto gli dice, come se l’oggetto potesse sentirlo, _Non abbandonarlo mai_ , quindi si volta e con Levi non c’è più nessuno.

Solo una lama.

Solo un dolore sordo nel petto, tanto forte da assordarlo e ridurlo in ginocchio, eppure passa il tempo, bastano pochi istanti e si fa già più sopportabile. Non svanisce, ma almeno riesce di nuovo a respirare. Il dolore è ovattato, ora. Il pugnale è a terra, sempre sporco, sempre al suo fianco, ma adesso le sue mani sono più grandi ed impugnano una lama diversa. Una lama lunga e piatta, squadrata. Sopra di lui c’è il cielo, sotto di lui l’erba, avanti a lui un mondo infinito.

Poi un ruggito.

Due occhi grandi, spaventosi, un corpo deformato, fauci spalancate che perdono bava, brandelli di carne incastrati fra i denti.

 _E’ così che devo morire_ , pensa Levi. _Finalmente_. Anche se aveva dimenticato come si fa, ora gli viene da sorridere. E’ davvero una liberazione. Forse, nella morte, si sentirà un po’ meno solo. Forse non sentirà più niente. E’ meglio così. Chiude gli occhi e lascia la presa, la lama cade accanto al coltello, la testa è vuota, non c’è più niente dentro, nessun pensiero, solo la bizzarra consapevolezza di stare per morire ed un rassegnato senso di sollievo.

Il gigante gli si scaglia addosso annullando qualunque altro rumore, qualunque odore, persino il tocco soffice dell’erba sotto le dita, l’olezzo di morte, il sapore del sangue, le sue paure più intime.

Non sente dolore.

E apre gli occhi.

Per un attimo dimentica dove fosse poco fa, come se una nebbia gli offuscasse la mente e non riuscisse a raggiungere e ad afferrare i ricordi, a rimettere assieme le immagini. _Ah, già_ , gli sovviene qualcosa. Gli sembra ancora di sentire le crepe scheggiate del pugnale sotto le dita, ma ormai non c’è più nulla. Si ricorda che stava morendo. Nulla di che.

“Levi?”

Solleva gli occhi, anche se li sente pesanti. Erwin lo sta scrutando da dietro la sua scrivania, ha una penna in mano e dei documenti davanti, lo sguardo attento, i capelli ordinatissimi, come sempre.

“Tutto a posto?”, gli chiede, quando lui non risponde.

Adesso ricorda. Dev’essersi addormentato sul suo divano in attesa che il Comandante finisse di lavorare. Si accorge di essersi svegliato ancora seduto, ancora con una gamba accavallata sull’altra, ancora con le braccia conserte al petto. E’ così raro che prenda sonno senza accorgersene, e adesso riesce anche a ricordarsi il perché.

“Ho fatto un sogno. Ero nei bassifondi. C’era Kenny. C’era persino mia madre.”

 _E poi sono morto_ , ma se lo tiene per sé.

“Un incubo, quindi.”

Stringe le spalle e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro. “Poi ti chiedi perché dormire mi faccia schifo.”

Erwin sorride piano, fra sé, e tutte le volte che lo fa – raramente, a dire il vero, e solamente quando non c’è nessun altro a vederlo – Levi vorrebbe chiedergli perché, cosa ci sia da ridere, ma poi si ricorda che non gli interessa davvero, e che se lui è ancora capace di farlo non ha alcun diritto di impedirglielo.

“Puoi dormire con me stanotte, se vuoi”, gli sente dire. Quando alza di nuovo gli occhi, Erwin è già tornato con lo sguardo sui suoi documenti e non lo sta più guardando. Il sorriso gli è rimasto sulle labbra, però, appena visibile.

“Non dire cazzate”, Levi si alza. Ha improvvisamente bisogno d’aria e di vedere il cielo. Si avvicina alla porta senza far rumore, e senza volerlo si ricorda di quant’era maldestro quando era bambino, e ogni volta che Kenny gli urlava di colpirlo col coltello lui stringeva i denti ed affondava la lama, ma questa fendeva il nulla perché suo zio era sempre più svelto, sempre più esperto, e a farsi male era sempre lui. Persino Kenny è morto, ormai.

“Lascerò la porta aperta”, lo avverte Erwin, alle sue spalle.

Non si volta nemmeno. Si domanda del perché di questo sogno, perché proprio adesso. In fondo non ha nessun desiderio di morire, e non si sente più nemmeno così tanto solo come si credeva destinato ad essere.

“Fa’ come ti pare”, soffia. Anche se non vede Erwin sorridere sa che lo sta facendo e per un attimo, nonostante tutto, ricorda anche lui come si fa.


End file.
